


He Called Me Lovely

by gliese581



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese581/pseuds/gliese581
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hi and welcome to <span class="u">Davidsqrd</span>! I'm Archie and I run this channel with my boyfriend, Cook, where we make daily vlogs.</em>
</p><p>Or, a glimpse into the lives of Youtube vloggers, David Archuleta and David Cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Called Me Lovely

_Hi guys, today is August 21st and I'm so excited for today! We're having people over for a housewarming thing tonight, and it was exactly two years ago when Cook and I first started vlogging._

Cook wanted to say that waking up to a camera shoved in front of his face wasn't a common thing, but sadly, it was and Cook had grown to expect the camera. "Say hi, Cook."

Cook groaned before pulling the blanket over his head and rolling away from the camera. That only bought him a few minutes, though, before Archie started poking him through the blanket. Cook stuck his head out of the blanket and glared at Archie. "I hate you."

Archie turned the camera around to film his own face. "I'm heartbroken," Archie said in a deadpan before turning the camera back to Cook and poking some more. "C'mon, get up, get up!"

Cook's frustrated growl was the only warning Archie got before Cook threw the blanket over Archie and tackled him to the bed. Cook misjudged the distance between them and Archie yelped out "watch the camera!" in surprise before they fell off the bed.

~ ~ ~

_Hey guys, it's Archie again! Like I told you guys, we're having a couple friends over today so I'm doing some last minute grocery shopping. Cook also wants me to get a few sixpacks of beer, so yay, we'll see if I get carded._

A few people looked at Archie a bit funny when he made his way through the grocery store with one hand holding his camera up in front of his face, but with two year of vlogging under his belt, the stares didn't bother Archie anymore. What did bother him was trying to keep the rickety cart from veering into the shelves with one hand.

"I don't know if some of you newer viewers know, but I don't drink anything alcoholic other than wine, and even that's only on special occasions," Archie said to the camera before turning it to face the refrigerated beer aisle. "So whenever Cook wants me to get beer or something, I'm overwhelmed with all the different brands and stuff. Leave a comment down in the comment section if you guys feel like that too."

Archie ended up not getting carded after all. Part of him was glad he didn't have to go through it, but another part of him was thinking he missed out on what would've probably been a pretty funny scene on the vlog. It was both weird and amazing how vlogging made things he would've stressed over before seem like trivial things.

~ ~ ~

_If my mama is watching -- hi mom -- yes, I'm actually cleaning. Let's just say Archie can make me do pretty much anything when he uses his powers for evil._

Vacuuming with one hand and holding the camera with the other seemed like a good idea before he started, but after the umpteenth time he nearly dropped the vacuum, the camera, or both, Cook made the executive decision to cut short the cleaning montage. It wasn't too big of a loss and if anything, he had enough material to make a gag reel of him swearing at the vacuum.

Without the camera in his way, Cook plowed through the rest of the house in record time and he was putting the vacuum away when he heard Archie walk through the front door while talking to what was probably his camera.

"Well the apartment looks clean at least," Archie said to the camera when he came into the living area. "Think I should do a glove test, internet?"

Cook stuck his tongue out when Archie panned the camera over to him. "Kinky."

"Go let Dublin out of the bathroom," Archie said, his face growing red with embarrassment.

~ ~ ~

_I'm not sure if you guys know, but Cook was in a band with Neal and Andy back in college. He's going to play a couple covers, so give him some love in the comments, guys!_

Someone, probably Johns, wolf-whistled when Cook pulled his guitar on his lap. Cook shot the camera a crooked smile, guitar pick held between his teeth, and and winked at the camera when Archie turned it towards him. Cook pulled the pick out of his mouth and the room went silent when he strummed a few notes.

"So I'm going to do a cover for you guys," Cook said to the camera. "Hope you guys like it."

Cook started in on his song on his guitar and Archie heard Carly let out an exaggerated girly scream somewhere behind him. Cook looked straight into Archie's eyes as he played and Archie recognized the song as Cook started singing.

"We were as one babe," Cook started. "For a moment in time."

~ ~ ~

_It's the end of another day here at davidsqrd and it's finally bedtime for us. We'll be uploading a Boyfriend Tag video on Cook's channel this week, so check the description below for more info. Thanks for watching guys and see you tomorrow!_

Cook waited until Archie put the camera on the desk before he lifted part of the blanket so Archie could slip into bed. Archie got under the covers and he shimmied closer until his back was flush against Cook's chest. Cook wrapped an arm around Archie's chest and tucked his chin over Archie's shoulder.

"So another year, huh?" Cook said, voice barely above a murmur.

Archie turned his head back a little and smiled. "I know, it's crazy how long we've been doing this."

Cook leaned forward and kissed Archie. "To another year."

Archie leaned up and kissed Cook back. _To another year._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who helped make this fic possible.


End file.
